Crack Dreams
by Rio 2.0
Summary: .x. For Komay .x. KR .x. It was rather unfortunate that the one time Kai Hiwatari makes a joke in his or any one’s lifetime, it happened to only slightly offend his lover and he was now vaguely aware of how cold the couch was in the middle of the night


**Look! I DisClaim! This is a DISCLAIMER! **

_Also for Komay because… _

… _well I can. And she's too adorable and amazing for words_

* * *

He really had not meant to be taken seriously.

It was rather unfortunate that the _one time_ Kai Hiwatari makes some semblence of a joke in his or any one's lifetime, it happened to only _slightly_ offend his lover and he was now _vaguely _aware of how cold the couch was in the middle of the night.

He grumbled to his self before deciding that it was lights out for him and he finally decided to sleep.

- - x - -

The sun was rather high in the green sky and Kai simply could not comprehend as to why he was on the floor.

In using painstakingly slow movements, Kai managed to stand and stretch out his poor abused back.

Noticing the serious lack of the usual chaotic noise he had become used to in the past, Kai called out.

"Rei?"

With no reply, he made his way out into the forest, ignoring the distinct feeling of inhospitality and dread he felt in doing so.

It had not taken long for him to find Takao. He was loud, obnoxious and still irritable from miles away apparently.

Of course, he had been expecting this.

What he had not been expecting, on the other hand, was walking into the middle of what seemed to be a deep conversation between a bear and a rabbit.

"...Why yes. I do think I have happened to drop my mind. Have you seen it as of late, perchance?"

The rabbit laughed. "I'm afraid not, for I am still searching for mine…"

The bear shrugged "touché. It is indeed comparable to a needle in a haystack, only more difficult, for I am partial to the theory that I have never had a mind to lose."

Kai snorted in obvious agreement before walking past their somewhat intelligible conversation somewhat traumatized.

Managing to keep his wits about him, Kai made his way to a cave, one which brought an odd feeling of security.

"Rei?"

Two golden orbs appeared in the darkness of the cave.

"Yes?"

Kai had trouble in containing his glee. He marched forward and lunged himself at the other, throwing his hands around his neck and burying his face into his hair.

His furry… shoulder hair.

He quickly scrambled back, landing gracelessly on his ass.

"Rei… What…?"

"What is it Kai?"

"Why…"

Rei looked on intently before stepping closer.

"Why are you… furry?"

Rei smiled his _cat-like_ grin.

"I'm a_kitty_ remember? _Kittens_ have fur and sharp claws and teeth – all the better to bite you with"

While willing to accept such comments as an innuendo on any other given day, that particular one had sent shivers down his spine. As Kitty Rei stepped forward, still shrouded in darkness, Kai clumsily moved backwards, filled with a sudden fear for his life.

Kitty Rei emerged in the light and the first things Kai was to notice was just how _beautiful_ Rei looked even as an animal.

He idly wondered if that related him in someway to beastophilia.

- - x - -

Kai sat up suddenly in a fit of terror.

Naturally, it's always the dreams you wish you never had that remain with you after you enter the realm of the living.

Crimson eyes blearily took in his surroundings.

No floor and no green sky – things were already looking better.

He stiffly stretched out, back popping into place in recovery from the couch and it's obvious lack of comfort.

Well, now was as good as a time as any.

Making his way Rei's room as silently as possible so not to wake the others, he ignored Takao's detestable snoring and the sound of someone kicking the wall in another room.

He cautiously opened the door and peered in, only to find _his_ Rei curled into himself under _their_ rather large comforter, hugging his pillow.

He allowed himself a small smirk at the sight, but nothing more.

"Rei…?"

The boy twitched in response and mumbled jibberish before becoming still once more.

"Rei?"

The boy opened his eyes slowly.

"Whadyuwan?"

Kai closed the door behind him before making his way towards the bed.

"I came to apologize. I hereby solemnly swear never to refer to you as a 'Kitty' ever, EVER again"

"mm'kay. Sleep now."

Kai happily complied, crawling into the bed and wrapping his arms around Rei's torso and sighing contently – hoping Rei would remember in the morning and he would _not _wake up whilst Rei is beating on him.

* * *

_For the record – yes, I had been drinking when I started this fic. Mother decided that because I am finally of age, I should get drunk. I didn't actually get tipsy, but I drank enough for me to blame it for this CRACK. _

_The mind conversation was copy and pasted from a convo I was having on MSN actually ahaha._

Merry Xmas!


End file.
